


森林 4

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰；瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	森林 4

家里的电话平时几乎没什么人会打来，除了他们的父亲林总，这会儿突然响起的铃声瞬间让林泽脑子里勾画出养父那张时常皱着眉头的脸，画面格外惊悚让他不禁打了个寒颤，身后小穴也猛地收缩了一下。

林楠本来也几乎要到达顶点，这铃声突如其来，加之又被林泽那么一夹，瞬间没绷住射了出来。

他边嘴里骂着‘‘我靠，死老头真会挑时间’’，边双手捏着林泽的腰狠狠地顶胯，在他哥哥体内又撞了几下将剩余的精力给泄干净，才缓慢退出林泽的身体。

林楠随手扯掉了套子甩进一边的垃圾桶，朝着林耀正扬起下巴弹了一下舌头说：

“我勉为其难去接老头子电话了，不然他得烦死人，你继续。”

说完就转身一手提了裤子另一只手挥了挥，去旁边接电话了。

这厢林泽却不淡定了，用哀求的眼神望向已经将自己推倒压在身下的林耀正说：

“耀正别玩了好吗，我不想被爸发现……”

衣冠楚楚却蓄势待发的林耀正用温热的掌心安抚他的脸颊，在他的额头，眉心，眼角印下一连串的吻后压低声音在林泽耳边呢喃：

“我们没有在玩啊小泽哥哥，我们是在认真地，和你做爱啊。”

林泽听到林耀正黏黏腻腻地吐出做爱两个字时，不知为何忽地寒毛直竖，他似乎可以明显查觉到自己的后背至头皮处的战栗感。一边是林楠接起了父亲的电话一边是林耀正在强调，他们，兄弟，不是在玩耍，不是在进行某种科学实践，而是真真实实地在做爱。

这种仿佛在父亲眼皮底下发生的背德行为反而让林泽的身体更加敏感。林耀正说完做爱两字之后直接毫无预兆地把林泽的双腿掰开，将分身送入林泽身体，刚才被林楠搞得湿漉漉的小口再次全数接纳了另一位弟弟的火热坚挺。

林泽的身体差点要弹起来，只是刚好被林耀正压住，他的手在林泽身上游走，带来阵阵揪心的瘙痒，他的昂扬在林泽体内疾驰开垦，两个弟弟的形状不甚相同，却都刚好能对他脆弱的点发起让他缴械投降的攻击。

林泽惊恐于几近无法抑制自己想浪叫的冲动，只能死命咬住自己的下唇，发出介于抽气和呜咽的呻吟，而善解人意的林耀正俯下身体对他说，没事的小泽，你叫出来，老爸听不见。随之包裹住林泽被咬得有些红肿的唇，伸出舌尖将他的尖叫和哭泣全部卷进自己的口中，品尝得津津有味，仿佛林泽的唾液和声音是什么美味糖果似的让他欲罢不能。

林耀正温柔而有力地抽送着下半身，刚被操射的哥哥再次被顶的眼神涣散，圈在弟弟腰上的腿酸软得几乎无法夹紧，大脑神游天外迷迷糊糊地想着平时也没见他们怎么锻炼，为什么两个弟弟的体力都那么好，自己只是躺着被上，却会累得没法动弹了……

一时间，屋里只能听见他们两人的喘息声，沙发的摇动声以及湿答答地抽插碰撞声，当然还有，林楠的‘‘喂？老爸？’’

“我？我在打游戏啊。他们俩，他们俩在看书呗还能在干嘛。”

“唉，我对书没兴趣你又不是第一天知道，漫画倒是可以，知道啦知道啦。”

“什么？什么快递？护照机票和offer？”

“什么学校？我怎么没听说过？”

“什么？……为什么？我去英国他俩去美国？怎么么不安排我也去宾夕法尼亚？”

“是，我是说想去圣马丁，但是他们为什么不能上剑桥牛津？……难道是他们跟你说想去沃顿？”

“是嘛……我知道了，再说吧，再见。”

林楠重重地挂断了父亲的电话，捏着听筒的手因为握得太紧一时半会儿也没松开，他在电话机旁伫立了许久，而后转身朝林耀正那边气势汹汹地走去。

林耀正听见林楠那边的电话似乎已经结束便放开了林泽的唇，将他抱起换成了林泽坐在他身上的姿势。林泽双手无力地搭在他肩上，要不是林耀正搂着他的腰，林泽怕是要被颠得东倒西歪。

林楠走到沙发前就看到那么一副场景，林泽稍稍仰着头，好看的薄唇微张着隐约可以窥探到口中粉色的舌头，他懒懒地半睁着眼睛，原本亮晶晶的眸子因为情欲盖着一片雾气。他坐在林耀正身上，随着自己兄弟的动作一上一下地颠簸，白皙的身体被搞得一片肉粉，而脖子上背上的大片殷红痕迹让这场景更加刺激，以至于林楠刚发泄不久的下身又抬起了头。

之前林楠参与其中没觉得什么，现在看着一丝不挂满身吻痕的林泽张开双腿在只是衬衫微微敞开的林耀正身上承欢，加上父亲那通电话的内容，顿时醋意升腾，完全忘记林泽身上那些痕迹有一大半都是他自己留下的。

他上前一步将林泽抱住，探头去吻他那对让人上瘾的嘴唇，舔过他那两颗笑开时显得无比可爱的尖牙时舌尖有些刺痛，林楠管不了那么多有的没的，他只恨不能直接把林泽吞进肚子里占为己有。

林泽被他强势地吻搞的几乎无法呼吸，喉间飘出粘腻的抗议，他却充耳不闻，吻得坐在林耀正身上的林泽軟倒在他怀里才肯罢手。

林楠抚摸着林泽的肩膀在他耳边用撒娇的口吻问他：

“哥哥你要撇下我吗？”

林泽被他突然的质问给吓到，差点以为自己要去警校的事林楠已经知道了，就这几秒的迟疑在林楠眼里似乎已经是板上钉钉林泽知道要和林耀正一起去宾夕法尼亚念书了。

林楠将头埋在林泽的颈窝里，委屈得要命，继续控诉道：

“你们太过分了，想撇下我就算了，还跑去叫老头子把我送那么远，林耀正你不是说公平吗？你这样做公平吗？你这样和直接把林泽抢走有什么区别？”

林耀正被他说的有点火，反驳道：

“你自己不喜欢学商还怪到我头上？林泽又没有艺术细胞，你难道想叫他跟你去圣马丁？”

“那他又凭什么要跟你去沃顿读商科？”

两人你一言我一语地吵着，林泽的脑袋快被他俩吵炸了，也不明白这有什么可值得吵，反正自己也不会真的去美国，当然更不会去英国，因为明天，他就要去警校报道了。这场争执毫无意义，他仿佛又看见自己第一次进家门时两个打得不可开交的孩子……

是有多久了？自从自己出现在这个家后就再没怎么看到过他们俩吵架，这是他当哥哥以来最自豪的一点，可是在最后一天，怎么就晚节不保了？自己不但和两个弟弟乱搞在一起，还害得他们两个重新吵了起来。林泽突然对着自己发起了无名之火，对着两个隔着他吵架的弟弟吼了出来：

“你们两个别吵了行不行！！我哪里也不去行了吗，你们去你们的，我就在这里，我就钉死在国内了你们谁都不用带上我行不行？”

林泽说着说着声音越来越轻，最后他捂着脸用几乎不可闻的声音哽咽着说：

“我不想你们因为我吵架……”

林楠和林耀正愣住了，林耀正有些手足无措，慌忙去捧林泽的脸，吻去他脸上细密的眼泪，林楠则一把抱住林泽亲吻他的肩颈和他道歉。

“小泽哥哥对不起，我太爱你了，你原谅我好不好”

一边说一边却去摸林泽和林耀正的连接处，冷不防又插了几个手指进入林泽体内翻搅。

林泽被搅得惊呼，林耀正怒视着林楠质问他想干什么。林楠却撇嘴笑笑说：

“我听小泽哥哥的不和你吵，那我和你平分呗，你想据为己有？门都没有！”

说完便抽出手指，将自己的家伙涂上润滑剂直接往林泽体内送。本来已经含着一根硬物的林泽再次被大力开垦，疼得他眼冒金星，无法克制地惊叫起来，林耀正破口大骂却因为怕伤着林泽而不敢乱动。

林楠一边奋力抽插一边在林泽身后耳语：

“哥你看你多厉害，吞两根都可以…………哥你叫的好好听，声音在大点我还要听！哥我爱你，我好爱你啊，我以后天天那么艹你艹到你给我生孩子好不好？好不好？好，快说好……”

林泽被他插得生疼，可偏偏全身又像通了电，心脏越跳越快仿佛要炸开，他的下身可以感觉到两股不同的力量在蓄势待发，每撞一下都能让他全身几乎痉挛，林泽叫得喉咙都哑了，还险些被自己的口水呛到。他泪流满面，却又依稀听到那个咒语“好不好？快说好……”他不知道好什么却鬼使神差哭叫着说“好”，迎来的是更猛烈的蹂躏……

林泽在高潮中几乎失去意识，隐约感觉到体内被精液填满，然后弟弟们双双退出自己身体带着液体一起滴滴答答了他一腿。他估计自己的样子一定很惨，下身隐隐做痛，也许是破了皮，可他却听见林耀正在怒骂林楠畜牲……林泽虚弱地半睁开眼睛，嘴里气若游丝地说着你们不要吵架，然后昏睡过去……

 

早上醒来浑身酸痛的林泽勉强起身，双腿却几乎站不稳，他懊恼地叹了口气。大约是在自己昏睡时弟弟们给他小心清洗过，他的身上并不粘腻，或者说过分清爽。如果不是那些让人羞耻的痕迹和自己身体的疼痛他几乎可以骗自己昨晚什么都没有发生。

 

林泽换上一件高领拉链运动服，把触目惊心的痕迹完全掩盖住，拖出了早就准备好的行李箱。

 

他突然觉得是不是自己有些残忍了，但同时也觉得弟弟们对他又何曾不残忍？希望昨晚能成为三个人之间永远的秘密，哦不对，是他俩，毕竟自己要逃走了。留了张我也爱你们的纸条，林泽朝林楠和林耀正的房间轻声道别，拖着行李离开了这个家……


End file.
